Hiro Style
by Ranma-kun-123
Summary: Bad Luck's about to release their second album, which will be accompained by a large tour. rnShuichi's having problems with Yuki, and Fujisaki's wondering if his band mates are good enough for him...rnNakano Hiroshi's perspective.
1. Playtime

Disclaimer: _I don't own Gravitation._

_Remember, fan fiction's about imagination, so don't be so strict about the story line or some things a character might say or remember. Even tough, I'll try to be as faithful as possible to the original. Thanks! _

**Introduction.**

Why, hello, how are you?

Yeah, I know... I'm supposed to introduce myself... so I will.

My name's Nakano Hiroshi... "Hiro" for my friends. "Jackass" sometimes... Heh, just kidding.

I'm 19, I'm japanese, and I'm in a band. A band called "Bad Luck". Maybe you've heard about it... we're rockin' on Japan, and soon...I hope... around the world.

I've always loved music, since childhood. My guitar's my inspiration, I just knew I wanted to make a living out of music. And when I started school... I found someone who had the same goal: a pink haired skinny kid, so freakin' full of energy that he could make a building explode.. or break through a door with nothing but a scratch on the nose. His name: Shindo Shuichi. He's a singer.

We share the same passion for two specific things: music and Nittle Grasper. Yes, what a band... what a band... genious.

Shuichi's always been trying to imitate Sakuma Ryuichi, Nittle Grasper's lead vocalist, and you know what? He's just as good as him.

At first, things were difficult: We couldn't compose something we both liked, we couldn't get an important contract.. we only played on school festivals and low-life "concerts". But we got lucky... outstandingly lucky, and we signed a contract with NG records. Yes, the company presided by Seguchi Tohma, Nittle Grasper's fabulous keyboardist. But there was a condition... we had to take a new member... someone to play the keyboard and the synthesizer. He's damn good, but has a bit of an attitude... you know... a perfectionist, with a stone cold heart... he loves to work his ass off... but he's too technical, and even though he did improve some of Shuichi's songs... he's not what I'd call a passion-driven musician. But well... he's not bad at all.

Oh, forgot to tell you his name. This 16 year old guy's name is Suguru Fujisaki... and he's Seguchi Tohma's cousin... now you see why he wanted him to join us? good...

Moving on.

I can assure you, life's hard. I know it. You know it. Everyone knows it. And you can't be too calm for too long.

We were doing fine, sort of... Shuichi was going through a hard time... creatively speaking. But we were cool... Until he met someone... down at the park.. a dark night... when he was depressed about not being able to finish the song we needed in order to go in front of the NG's president and show him our work. Your guess? Bingo! you're right, that guy he met was none other than Yuki Eiri... And well.. the rest's history.

**And now, play time!**

I was feeling uncomfortable. Something was nailing on my back. I reached it with my free hand (my other hand was holding the remote... I fell asleep watching some tv.) and I stared at the thing that was giving me a hard time... it was an audio tape.

Odd... oh well, I might be organized... but sometimes things slip my tidiness... lots of things.

I looked at the cassette, trying to focuse my gaze -since I'd just woken up, and I was having a hard time trying to turn my brain 'on'... (I should go to bed earlier...)

When I finally got it, I read "Nittle Grasper _on concert_" on the label. "So that's where it was! And I thought Shuichi borrowed it and never returned it... jeez, I should apologize for insisting and insulting him all this time".

As I seemed to be sleepless after all that man vs. brain deal, I got up. (I scratched the back of my head, yawned, and scratched my tummy... being faithful to my everyday awakening routine)

I took a shower, and with renewed energies, I prepared to have breakfast. A nice bowl of cereals with milk and a tall glass of fresh orange juice.

Afterwords, I hopped on my motorcycle and went to pick Shuichi up. He'd been living with Yuki for months now.

When I played the doorbell, I heard a loud... LOUD scream... of happiness. I prepared myself for the crushing embrace of my friend, and that was a clever thing to do... 'cause otherwise, I'd be now flat against the sidewalk.

The incredibly loud and clear greeting could be heard in a radius of five blocks... "LA LI HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he came to me, waving his arms, with a huge smile. I hugged him and said hello. Handed him the helmet and hopped on the bike to go down to NG's studios. We would have a busy day today.

First, the meeting. Discussions about our second album's release. Pros and cons of being the top selling artists on the industry at the moment. How hard it'd be to be compared to Nittle Grasper and their fabulous accomplishment of selling 2 million records in two days. And so on, and so off.

Then we moved onto the tour planning. We'd be touring around Japan, southern Europe and South America to promote the new release and play our "hits". Of course, our vocalist complained about being away from Yuki for too long... to which K answered holding a magnum against Shuichi's forehead. He smiled nervously, and said that he'd try to convince Eiri to join him. He could use some vacations.

President Seguchi Tohma was looking awfully distracted that day. He was there organizing the schedule with us, but he was abscent. We could see his body, and his nodding, and smiling... but not his "presence", if you know what I'm talking about.

I decided to omit it, since noone else seemed to notice what I noticed... maybe I was imagining things.

Back to the agenda, we'd be beginning the tour right there in Tokyo. The main concert hall was destined to be ours for three days in a row. It was going to be awesome. I couldn't believe it... playing there... at Tokyo's most important arena... it has always been a dream to me.. and now it was coming true! I was overwhelmed... so overwhelmed that I missed the two following subjects under discussion, while imagining myself up there... and the crowd's roar... and the feeling of accomplishing a life long awaited goal... they were going to be three of the most important and memorable nights of my existence.


	2. A Daydream

_I don't own Gravitation._

**A daydream**

I was drooling... profusely... until I felt a hand posing on my left shoulder. I closed my mouth and wiped it... turned my face leftwards and saw Seguchi Tohma smiling at me. I gulped..

"Are you ok, Nakano-san"

"Yes, yes, sorry 'bout that, I was lost in my thoughts.."

"I hope you were thinking of work, not of some nude girls and/or boobs" Shuichi said smirking.

I answered him with a punch. He rubbed his nose "Hey! I was trying to ease up the tension! you're so mean! so mean" and he started crying, clenching his fists, his cheeks going red.

I was so embarrassed... "Sorry, sorry, hehe.. I just reacted, it's okay! C'mon, Shu-chan..."

Suddenly his eyes were huge and glittery. His face was cupped in his hands "Did you just call me "Shu-chan? HIROOOOO" and he jumped over the table, and onto me, causing me to fall abruptly on the floor, taking my chair along.

Fujisaki was holding his head, embarrassed, murmuring to himself something like "I cannot work like this! they're not professionals! I'm tired of this circus! I can't work like this", but his cousin was laughing sweetly "Alright, it's nice to see you getting along so well. You know, a band's successful as long as their members like each other, and care about each other. I think you'll be very successful." then, he looked at his expensive watch, he had something really important to do... maybe that's why I felt him so abscent... "Now, I'd like to continue with the meeting, so we can finish it and go to lunch in half an hour." everyone in the room nodded, and the reunion ended twenty minutes later.

I was walking down the aisle towards the building's front door with Shuichi and Fujisaki, who was thumbing through some scores.

"What are we having for lunch, Hiro" asked the pinkhaired guy "I'd love some ramen! Or rice! Maybe sushi!... or no... just let's go to the new fast food restaurant and order some burgers... and French fries"

"Alright, let's have that." I answered, lighting my cigarrette.

Fujisaki was still very worried with his scores.

"So, Fuji, are you joining us? We can have lunch together an talk about the upcoming tour. What do you say" I asked.

"Oh, gomen, but I've got lots of work to do. I'm having lunch at home."

"Oh, come on Fujisaki! Join us, we're inviting you. Bad Luck's in a great moment, why not spend it together" said Shuichi.

Fujisaki looked at him, then at the floor, thinking... after struggling with his thoughts... he answered"I'm truly sorry. But you know what? I'll meet you in three hours, so we can have some coffee and talk about the tour, if you want"

Shuichi was disappointed... he looked down.

"Sure, no prob" I replied.

So Shuichi and I went to the fast food joint and ordered our meal. I grabbed the tray and went to our table.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something..." the singer said.

"If you're so calm, then it mustn't be that important..." I tried to comfort him.

"Maybe..." and he gave a bite to his cheeseburger.

He chewed and sipped his soda. Then he kept talking.

"That boy still can't stand me..."

"C'mon Shuichi, he's just concerned about the tour. He's only 16 and he'll be playing at Tokyo's main arena in a couple of days... he's nervous, that's all"

"No, Hiro..." he looked somewhat worried and sad. "He hates me... I'm too stupid and he's frustrated... maybe he's afraid of losing everything for my fault."

"Now you're talking nonsense" I gave another bite to my burger.

"Honestly... he's a good musician, and he's been a good addition for Bad Luck... but I'm umcomfortable knowing he thinks I'm a jerk"

"Well, just in case it makes you feel better... I think you're a jerk too, but I enjoy every second of it."

He smiled widely, as his expression slowly returned to normal. "Thanks Hiro, I appreciate it."

After finishing my lunch and smoking a cigarette, we left the building and headed towards the park. We needed some fresh air (I loathe the smell of grease and fry things).

We sat on a bench, and remained quiet for ten minutes. I was enjoying the sight of the sky... the trees... the people... until the silence was broken by a very recognizable voice... a childish voice... very strident, but just as harmonious.

"LOOK! KUMA-CHAN! THERE THEY ARE! SHUICHI AND HIRO"

In the street corner, there was Shuichi's god, Sakuma Ryuichi, and he was running towards us at an abnormal speed. He stopped just inches before hitting us.

"Osuuuu! How are you! Kumagoro says hi too! Kumagoro and I heard about your tour and wanted to congratulate you! We love your music! and Shu-chan is a great great singer! Kuma-chan and I love listening to Bad Luck and can't wait for the next album!."

"Why, thank you very much! we're very flattered" said Shuichi.

I scratched the back of my head "Heheh... heh..." that was all I could answer... I really liked the guy, but I still couldn't get used to the plushie.

"Well, Kumagoro and I have to go now, Noriko-chan is waiting for us at the coffee shop. SAYONARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he said as he banished.

We were still waving at the cloud of dust that remained where Ryuichi used to be.

When we snapped out of the confusion, Shuichi jumped off the bench "OH KAMI-SAMA! I PROMISED YUKI I'D HAVE LUNCH WITH HIM! AAAHHHHH" he screamed as he jumped up and down shaking his arms with the rhythm.

"hey hey hey! Come on! It's half past one in the afternoon, you still can have lunch with him! You're not full, are you"

"No..."

"You can have lunch again, can't you"

"Hai..."

"So? What are you waiting for? Go and have lunch with Yuki"

"HAI! YOU'RE RIGHT HIRO" he kissed my cheek and ran off before I could say good bye. I smiled.

So... there I was... left alone. And that way I remained, with my arms behind my head... looking at the clouds...

I started thinking. Was I as lonely as I felt in that particular moment?

My mind went back to some weeks ago, when I told Ayaka-chan that we shouldn't see each other anymore. That I realized how much I was giving to her... and receiving nothing. I knew that her heart belonged to Yuki. Many people warned me about that before starting the relationship, but I didn't listen... I loved her too much.

They say, that the more you love, the more you hurt... and that's exactly what happened to me. But I managed to put myself together, and put an end to it. I was tired, I was sad, and I was heartbroken. I decided I had had enough.

Whenever her gaze crossed mine.. I felt vulnerable, I felt transparent... But that day, when I looked into her eyes to end the relationship, I felt weak, but strong at the same time... I wasn't letting her step all over me... It hurted to send her away, but I needed to. For the first time in my whole life... I did something for myself.

I smiled at that thought...

The landscape was so sunny and radiant, that I decided I should take advantage of it, enjoy it. My day at NG was done, I had the rest of the day off, and I was going to make use of it as much as I could (At least until 3 o'clock, when we were meeting Fujisaki at the coffee shop).

So I stood up, and clenched my fist "I'm having some fun" I said... when something or someone pulled my hair.

I turned around and found two schoolgirls, with their faces cupped on their hands, and glossy eyes, staring at me.

"H-Hiroshi N-Nakano" the tallest one asked.

"H-Hai" I said... scratching the back of my head, blushing.

"Y-You're H-Hiroshi N-Nakano" the other girl inquired.

"H-Hai" I replied.

"OH KAMI-SAMA" they began jumping excitedly. "WE LOVE BAD LUCK! YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT! YOU'RE AWESOME HIRO-SAN" they were screaming... my ears felt as if they were going to explode in any second.

"Arigatou, arigatou" I bowed "I'm really glad you like our music".

"WE DO! WE LOVE IT! WHERE'S SHUICHI-SAN"

"Ah... he's at his place, having lunch" I didn't want to give too much information.

"OH KAMI! IS HE HAVING LUNCH WITH YUKI EIRI! HE'S SO GOOD LOOKING"

"YES! I READ ALL HIS BOOKS"

"I don't think that's something I should discuss. My friend's life belongs to him, and that's how it should be."

The girls stared at me, standing still (they've been jumping ever since they found out that I was me)

After a minute or two, they resumed their yelling:

"YOU'RE SO ADORABLE HIRO-SAAAAAAN" and they jumped onto me, taking me to the ground with them. I struggled to let go, but they seemed to have super strenght.

Then, another schoolgirl came, she looked very shy and reserved. She had wavy red hair to her shoulders, and her skin was white as snow. She wasn't tall, but her height fitted her perfectly. When I saw her... I felt like daydreaming.

She said, with the sweetest voice I've ever heard"Come on, Usagi, Akari... let him breathe..."

I stopped struggling.

The two girls were still holding me by the neck.. but I just didn't fight them anymore... I was bewitched by this girl...

When the "fans" felt I stopped moving, they jumped off me, screaming "OH NO! WE KILLED HIM! WE KILLED HIM! OH NO"

But I sat down, resting my weight on my left hand, shaking my head and stroking my neck... it hurted.

"Are you alright? Nakano-san" the sweet girl asked.

"Ha... H-hai" I muttered.

She offered me her hand and I took it, she helped me get up. I took my hair out of my face and looked at her in the eyes. They were green and yellow. I was dazzled.

She began blushing, and removed her gaze from mine.

"D-domou arigatou..." I finally said, bowing.

"Douitashimashite..." she answered with a smile.

The other girls were staring at us... confused. I never removed my glance from the girl...

After studying every single faction... every single curve... I gathered the courage to ask. I cleared my throat and shooted.

"W-What's your name"

"I'm Kaori, pleasure to meet you, Nakano-san"

"The pleasure's mine, Kaori-chan. Please call me Hiro."

She smiled, and blushed intensively "Alright, Hiro-kun"

And there we stood, smiling at each other, with her friends staring at us.

-

**Gomen: **_I'm sorry_

**Osu: **_Hi_

**Sayonara:**_ Goodbye_

**Hai: **_Yeah_

**Arigatou: **_Thank you_

**Domou Arigatou: **_Thank you very much_

**Douitashimashite: **_You're welcome_


	3. Friends will be friends

_I don't own Gravitation._

**Reawakening friendship.**

I was sitting at the coffee shop, waiting for Shuichi and Fujisaki to come. It was already a quarter past three, and none of them showed up. I didn't alter though... I really didn't...

My head rested on my right palm, and I was holding a toothpick in my mouth.

"Kaori... Kaori-chan..."

That was all I had in mind. I know it's not much... but it was enough for me! My mind was going through what happened half an hour earlier, over and over. And over again.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that the cigarette I was holding was now nothing but ashes. I didn't care a bit.

After a couple of minutes, Suguru-san entered the place and waved at me. I responded with the same gesture.

He sat down across the table, and began talking.

"You know, I had no idea how close the concerts were between them"

I snapped out of my dream "Huh?"

Fujisaki continued, ignoring my lack of attention "If the concerts are so soon after each other, we won't be able to rest properly, and our performance will be affected by out lack of rest! If we can't give them our best, then the public will be disappointed, and the tour will end up being a total disaster! We can't allow people to see us tired and not giving a 100 from us! We should offer the best series of concerts ever! Or the tour will be a complete failure!... Hiroshi?".

He stopped and stared at me. I was looking out the window.

The kid frowned, and said in a very loud voice "Nakano-san"

I jumped off my sit because of the sudden noise, and hitted my nose rudely against the table. "OUCH" I rubbed it, annoyed... "Kuso!.."

After a waitress brought me some ice for my now reddish nose, Shuichi came in, looking gloomy. His arms hung loosely on his sides, and he was crestfallen. We stared at him as he sat on a table across a redheaded woman.

"La... li... ho..." he sadly said.

The woman was confused. She looked at both her sides and then at Shuichi.

"Go-Gomen nasai... but who are you?"

At the sound of a female voice, Shuichi rose his gaze. He was stunned "Hi...Hiro? Kami-sama! Why did you dress up like that!"

The lady was now blushing intensively, she was confused and embarrassed... that's when I got up, grabbed Shuichi's ear, and dragged him to our table (after apologizing to the woman of course).

Fujisaki was ordering a black coffee, a capuccino and a cup of hot chocolate (for Shu-chan) while I started inquiring for the reason of my friend's depression.

"What is it now? Fought with Yuki? He told you you're annoying again"

Shuichi was sobbing, he was hardly understandable. "Yu-yuki..."

I kept going "Yes, what happened with Yuki?"

"He-he"

"What did he say to you?"

"He... he..."

"Yeah?"

"H-he kicked me out..."

"You don't say!...For good?"

"N...no...N-no..."

"For how long then?"

"J-Just f-for... Just for today" he snorted.

I tapped him on the back "Come on man! It's not so bad then! One day of good behaviour should change things back to normal"

He rose his gaze and looked at me in the eyes. He looked like he had been crying for a long time. "Yu... Yuki says I'm stupid and annoying and childish and sticky and and and... and stupid"

I tried to smile before hitting him. Fortunately, I didn't hit him. I tried to calm him down instead. "Yoshi, yoshi. He only said that because he's tired and wants to go to sleep and you keep jumping around talking loudly and singing"

He whispered "But it hurts..."

I was frozen... I didn't know what to say... my friend was hurting... my best friend was feeling hurt...

I had had it. I was going to see Yuki that night. I warned him... "If that idiot has something to whine about, other than his own idiocies, I won't forgive you"

But first, the coffee. We were there to talk about work, and to celebrate our unquestionable success.

I tried to make Shuichi smile. I made some jokes here and there, to see if the guy could sketch a tiny gesture of happiness.

He didn't laugh, but he smiled on some occassions.

When we finished our infusions, and agreed on the thought that the concert schedule was too tight, each one went it's own way.

Naturally, Shuichi and I were together. We sat on a low wall, and looked how people walked by.

The tiny singer began talking.

"You know, Hiro... when we started the band, I felt... I felt we were going to succeed... but I never thought we would go this high"

I nodded, and looked away "Hai... it's quite a rush, ain't it"

"Hai... But you know what" he looked at me "I'm truly happy that you're up there with me"

I smiled at him. "I'm truly happy to be up there with you as well, Shu-chan"

He smiled widely. Then he looked away.

"Does it bother you?"

I was clueless "Huh? What bothers me?"

"My relationship, with Yuki"

"Why would it bother me?"

"I don't know... maybe... maybe you fell left aside"

I tired to smile... "Nah... It's ok... I mean, being with someone always tears you away from your friends a little bit. But it's ok."

Shuichi was staring at the sky. The Sun reflected on his wide eyes with tenderness. His childish expression was slowly changing.

I thought to myself... maybe the relationship with Eiri... the ups and downs... the heart breakings... altogether made him grow up a little. But was it right? That he suffered so much?...

I felt sad... Sad for not being able to help him as much as I'd like to.

I lifted my hand and posed it on his head. His pink hair filtering between my fingers.

"Oi... Shuichi... could I ask you a favor?"

He was desoriented "Sure Hiro. Anything."

I smiled fraternally... "Don't grow up too much."

He looked back at me, and returned the expression "Alright" and he hugged me.

-

**Gomen nasai: **_I'm sorry (formally used)_

**Kuso: **_Shit_

**Hai: **_Yeah_

**Yoshi: **_It's ok_

**Oi: **_Hey_


End file.
